


K-Ironwood

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To highlight at the fact that James Ironwood's Japanese actor is the same actor who did Kintaros, I figured I'd make a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-Ironwood

James Ironwood was bleeding… A Grimm aimed to kill him, however, he was saved at the last minute by a spiritual force.

This force took over him and gave him immense strength. He German suplexed the Grimm to the ground.

" **MY STRENGTH HAS MADE YOU CRY!** " James shouted before he put his pistol to the Grimm's head. " **WIPE YOUR TEARS WITH THIS!** " And he shot the Grimm in the head. He turned to see Qrow.

“What the hell’s up with you?” Qrow could note James was now wearing a yellow kimono and had straight white hair with a yellow highlight.


End file.
